Are you alright?
by SlyKakashi
Summary: When Naruto and Sakura are enjoying lunch at Ichiraku's, Naruto notices Sakura is mistaken him for Ino. Playing along, what will Naruto find out. NaruSaku with some SaiIno (Prequel to "You'll be great")
"Don't drink that!"

The yell could be heard almost all across Konoha. The owner of this voice was Sakura Haruno, the number one medic in Konoha, maybe even the world. Right now her and Naruto were enjoying a meal at Ichiraku's. The village had been rebuilt back to a better state than it was previously before Pain's invasion and Naruto invited Sakura to the re-opening of his favorite ramen shop. For some reason unknown to Naruto she accepted, which she usually doesn't. To celebrate the opening Teuchi gave Naruto 5 bowls for free.

"Thank you old man!" Naruto said before quickly devouring his bowls with haste.

"You really shouldn't eat like that you pig." Sakura said before eating her bowl like a normal person. Naruto just gave her a confused look. Yes she didn't approve of how he ate, but she never insulted him for it.

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you alright?" the blonde replied, placing his hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. Nope, she didn't have a fever. Now Naruto was really confused by her actions.

"I'm fine, its just you are always picky about what you eat, knowing your diet and all." the pink-haired medic said before giving a smile and returning towards her food. Many thoughts were running through Naruto's head. _"Sakura-chan sure is acting weird. Maybe she had a stressful day. No, she didn't work today. Maybe I'm dreaming."_ Naruto concluded this must be a dream. He decided to try to wake himself up by pinching himself on the harm.

"Ouch" he winced in pain. Definitely not a dream. _"What could be going on?"_ the genin wondered.

"You're worried about me being fine?" Sakura said, she stopped eating when Naruto yelped in pain. "Maybe you are not doing so well." she said back. Mimicking Naruto's previous actions , she placed a hand on his forehead. _"Sakura-chan's hand feels so warm and comforting"_ Naruto thought as she tried to see if he was the one with the problem. Sakura usually never shows this type of care for him unless he was seriously injured. _"Genjutsu!"_ the voice in the back of Naruto's head concluded. Letting Sakura check his forehead, he waited until she finished. After her arm retreated he tried to release the genjutsu. He tried five times at releasing the genjutsu before giving up, sulking.

"Yep, somethings definitely up with you, Ino" Sakura said, finishing her meal. _"Ino, what?"_ Naruto wondering, even more confused than ever. Looking around to check for Ino, she was nowhere to be found.

"Come on, let's go for walk to clear your head." Sakura suggested before paying for the meal and walking off, Naruto quickly following behind her. Naruto decided to play along with Sakura, mostly to find out what was wrong with her. A small part of him decided to go along just to pull an unintentional prank on her.

"So Ino, Sai giving you trouble?" she asked, walking next to Naruto, looking at the scenery. Naruto knew Sai and Ino had started going out because Sai always asked him for advice if you couldn't figure it out from a book. He even attempted to ask Sakura.

"You know how he can be, growing up with no emotions can be tough in a relationship." Naruto responded. Him and Sakura were now walking across the bridge that Team 7 used to meet up at. Sakura had stopped to rest against the railing and look off into the distance.

"How'd you do it?" she said, still focused on the clouds like Shikamaru always was.

"What do you mean?" Naruto replied, being thrown off again. _"Something is DEFINITELY up."_ he thought.

"How you got Sai to fall for you." Sakura said, turning her focus to Naruto. _"Damn, how do I respond? What would Ino say?"_ Naruto panicked, earning a smile grin from Sakura that he didn't notice.

"I guess it was my looks." he said, almost shaking. But the next thing she said made him freeze up.

"Naruto has been ignoring my advances, why can't he juts realize I like, even love him." she said, pouting while throwing her arms up. _"WHAT?!"_ the blonde said, almost falling over. He couldn't find anything to say. Luckily the real Ino had just started walking over to the duo.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura cried out, waving her arms towards Ino. To Naruto's surprise, Ino didn't even react to Sakura calling her Ino.

"Hey Sakura-chan, Ino, nice to see you guys here." was all she got out before getting a small punch on her head. Naruto expected Ino to be pissed at this. Instead, she just rubbed her head, not even looking mad.

"Sakura-chan, what was that for?"

"For not accepting my invite to Ichiraku's, so I brought Ino." Sakura shot back. Naruto decided to stop playing along so he decided to leave. While attempting to walk away Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Sorry to leave so soon Naruto, but Ino and I have something to discuss." she said before giving Ino a wave and running, dragging Naruto with her. After about a minute of running she stopped, still holding Naruto in her hands. She then grabbed both his hands and looked straight into eyes.

"So, when were you going to stop playing along Naruto?" she asked, smirking.

"Wha-what?" Naruto asked, absolutely stunned.

"Did you actually think I mistook you for Ino and Ino for you?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, kind of." he said giving his signature grin. Shortly after he went back to the confused look.

"But, you said I was ignoring you, and that you-" he quickly started talking before being cut off.

"Love you, yes I was being honest." she replied, with a small blush on her cheeks. Before he could respond, he was cut off with Sakura's lips touching his. In an instant her lips left his. Naruto could only say what was on his mind.

"I love you Sakura." he said before attacking Sakura's lips with his own. They remained like this before they were cut off by a clicking sound and a bright flash. They both pulled away to look at the source and found Ino and Sai hiding in a bush, holding a camera.

"INO, I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed out before running off, chasing Ino. Still in the bush, Sai grabbed the camera Ino dropped and looked at the picture just taken, laughing at the photo.

"SAI, THAT GOES FOR YOU TOO!" Naruto screamed before chasing Sai away in a similar fashion to Sakura. Unknown to everyone, two figures had just witness this scene.

"They're growing up before my eye." one figure said, pulling out an orange covered novel before vanishing into thin air.

"Those two are going to be the death of me." a blonde woman with an emerald on her forehead said before walking off.


End file.
